


Meetings

by lmjmchewy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #TWICE, #jeongtzu, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmjmchewy/pseuds/lmjmchewy
Summary: CEO Jeongtzu
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tweet about CEO Jeongtzu and i kinda liked the idea and this is my first work i hope you like it 
> 
> been doing this fic for 3 days and im not yet done hehe

The alarm clock went buzzing on Tzuyu’s ears she turned it off after that one buzz a few minutes later the maids knocked on Tzuyu’s door “Come in” They entered the promises holding a yoga mat, tray with a Gatorade, purified water and her Louis Vuitton wireless earbuds. They laid it down for her off Tzuyu went to have her daily Yoga exercise for 30 mins in her terrace after exercising the maids followed Tzuyu down the hall to the Dining Area

Tzuyu then have her usual routine eat breakfast not just any ordinary breakfast but a breakfast made by a Michelin Starred Chef. Breakfast for the day was Poached duck egg with English asparagus, cured ham and grain mustard dressing. Tzuyu was eating it slowly with a classical background music ramaging her ears while her maids are serving her Water, an Orange Juice and a black coffee which she chooses the latter after eating she thanked the chef went back to her room picked the outfit for the day then had an ice cold shower to keep her mind active for the day while Tzuyu was in the shower the maids grab her outfit and ironed it so it would look perfect than ever before opened her cabinet full of work shoes to be picked. From Saint Laurent to Jimmy Choo, Valentino down to her Louboutin Collection. The Work Shoes itself costs millions of dollars but that doesn’t budge Tzuyu because The Chou Company is #1 on ranking for 5 Years straight right after Tzuyu took the position of her Father who was getting old and fragile. The Chou Company had expansions in Japan, USA and Europe. Many cannot believe that a girl like her so beautiful can run a multi billionaire Company despite of it all Tzuyu breaks the barrier and goes up to the top.

After some time Tzuyu left the Shower followed by her maids to her dressing room. One of her maids called one of the hair stylists from a popular hair salon in South Korea the Avenue Juno. The hair/make up salon is very private upon naming the Celebrities and upper-class people who goes their that’s why Tzuyu picked them

“Good Morning, Ms. Chou. What style would you like for Today?”

“Morning, I would like to just have a laid-back curly hair and my everyday make up. Thank You” Tzuyu flashes with a small smile then back to having a serious face

She was reading a newspaper about what’s going on in this World every-time she reads bad news she sighs and from time to time she memorizes all the Organizations who needs help so she can donate later for some time her hair and makeup was finish

“Thank You for your service. Now, all of you go I have to change I will call once I’m done”

“Yes Ms. Chou” they said in unison

They left the big ass room. Tzuyu was changing her clothes.

She wore a Black “Fendi Mania” Off-The-Shoulder Dress paired with Opyum 110m YSL Heel Sandals

She was glamorous from head to toe right now all that is left is to pick a bag. She was just feeling normal, so she chose the Saint Laurent Black Uptown Pouch

She called one of her maids told them to start the car and that she was ready to go. The maid with a walkie talkie signaled the front door to ready the car. Tzuyu was now walking down the hall with her faces up the wall from Times, Forbes and other Magazine who covered her. She didn’t want it to be plastered on the wall, but her Parents did. Proud of the achievements that Tzuyu did on her own.

She was now outside of her house looking at her new work car Rolls Royce Sweptail she sighed because again this was not her Idea, She then was greeted by her driver Mr. Park Jin Young

“What happened to my Old service?” She was somehow irritated

“Good Morning, Ms. Chou your Father would like you to have a new car because He said you were using the old one for Four years now”

“It was fine” She pouted and sighed

Mr. Park opened the door to the Car Tzuyu went in then off they go

-

Tzuyu’s routine was different from Yoo Jeongyeon

Jeongyeon heard the alarm was buzzing but won’t budge just grunts like a big baby a minute later one maid knocked on her door

“I’m awake!” She exclaimed but went to doze off again she later heard a knock again

“Who is it?!”

“It’s still me Ms. Yoo”

“Come in”

Jeongyeon grunts and had a little stretching 3 maids enter one by one

Maid # 1 had the Ivy Park sports attire ready  
Maid # 2 had the Adidas Ultraboost All Terrain Shoes and the Ralph Lauren Pierce Towel Set  
Maid # 3 had her AirPods 2 ready

“I’m gonna go change meet me at the Gym area”

“Yes Ms. Yoo” they said in unison

They left her room fast. As soon as the doors are closed Jeongyeon changed her clothes preparing for a little exercise. She went to her Indoor Gym she hated exercising, but She needed to stay healthy and fit because She’s eating like she’s hungry always

She had a trainer making her have a warmup stretch after the stretch she asked the trainer

“Are we done? That was one hell of a workout”

“Not yet Ms. Yoo that was just a warm up”

“What?!” She exclaimed

The training exercise went on for about an hour. Jeongyeon was out of breath making her maid run to give her water and a towel. Soon enough she was okay and was getting hungry

She went to the Dining Area and had her breakfast ready also by a Michelin Starred Chef. Jeongyeon’s breakfast for the day was Spiced roast plum and Almond French Toast. One meal wasn’t enough for Jeongyeon so She ordered Pancakes, Crab Eggs Benedict and an Oatmeal. She was eating like she didn’t had her daily morning exercise after the Buffet like breakfast she played Lego at the Living Room each day is a new and different Lego. There’s one room of the house where Jeongyeon’s Collection is placed its also where her new stocks of Lego was put in Alphabetical Order. She’s now making the Stranger Things Lego intently while her maids who’s at her back waiting for her to finish building/playing. After 45 mins she finished her new Collection and was put to the “Room of Legos”

Jeongyeon went back to her room specifically her walk-in wardrobe cabinet. She feels wearing a comfortable outfit as she chose from her Burberry Collection: Pleated monogram print jersey tie-waist Shirt Dress. Her collection of work clothes is also in order or let’s say everything Jeongyeon owns are in order. She then moved to the 2nd wardrobe to pick her heels she wanted to wear sneakers, but it was Monday and she has a meeting a very boring meeting. Also, from her Burberry Collection she chose the Monogram Motif Leather Sandals

After picking her outfit Jeongyeon went to the bathroom to have a relaxing hot shower while doing so her maids arranged her things in order because Jeongyeon doesn’t like messes even though it’s her mess. It took a while for Jeongyeon to finish taking a shower soon after she’s done she was greeted by one of her favorite stylist from Avenue Juno

“Good Morning, Ms. Yoo. How are you? And what style would like for the day?” Jeongyeon chuckled

“That was a rhyme huh. I don’t feel being extravagant Today so maybe a light make up and laid back hair. Nothing much” the Stylist then nodded upon the request

While doing so Jeongyeon took the liberty to doze off a little which made her head bounce making it difficult for the stylist to finish her job, but She was an expert especially to Jeongyeon

They were done and Jeongyeon now was awake looking herself at the mirror satisfied once again from the Stylist’s work

“I gotta admit you never fail to surprise me with your work. I love it every day” Jeongyeon still checking herself

“Thank You Ms. Yoo. It’s an honor” the Stylist bowing to Jeongyeon

“Give her extra pay” Jeongyeon told one of her maid who then nodded as an affirmation “I’ll get dress all of you please leave. I’ll signal if I’m done”

After she said her order, they left the premises immediately and locked the door. She went back to her walk-in wardrobe cabinet to wear her outfit of the day. Jeongyeon doesn’t want to be extravagant that day but after putting the outfit she was truly extravagant and captivating not to mention she’s the CEO of Yoo Group and Company alongside with her Sister but mostly Jeongyeon is the boss. If she wasn’t a CEO surely, she would be a model considering how tall she was

Jeongyeon made a call signaling her maid to start the Car for she was ready to leave. She made way down the long ass hall, walking down the stairs with a big foyer and went to her front door. She then was greeted by her driver Mr. Lee Soo Man

“Good Morning, Ms. Yoo. What car would you like for the Day?” Asked by the Old Driver

“Can I drive for Today?” Jeongyeon asks

“I don’t think that’s possible for Today Ma’am. You have a meeting and your sister doesn’t want you to be late” Jeongyeon pouted for her request was denied

“Then grab the Mercedes”

“Which one Ms. Yoo?”

“Maybach Exelero” Jeongyeon proclaimed

After Jeongyeon said the type. One of her maid talked on her walkie talkie signaling the valet boy to get her request after a minute came the car which came from the underground parking lot. The car collection was also in Alphabetical Order

“Shall we go Ms. Yoo?”

“Sure”

—

A 35-minute car ride was making Tzuyu’s butt hurt but still keep a good posture. The car door was opened by the front guard and was greeted

Tzuyu doesn’t smile too often so people are afraid of her making her in complete confusion

She entered the building greeted by her assistant Ms. Kim Dahyun

Dahyun was Tzuyu’s closest friend not many knew about this information as it was classified. Dahyun’s family came from a middle class one but they can still make Dahyun go to that expensive School as Dahyun was also a Scholar where Tzuyu was also in. They clicked with each other alongside with Son Chaeyoung the soon to be CEO of a Popular Mall in Korea and expanding in Japan

They protected Dahyun throughout the years some Rich Kids tried to bully Dahyun saying she doesn’t belong to the high class. Dahyun just smiles at them making the rich kids more furious at Dahyun. Dahyun can only smile because she was so close to tears, she doesn’t know how to fight but her 2 friends can

“What the heck are doing to Dahyun?!” Chaeyoung was angry she was a tiny bit close to punching them

The bullies except for their leader were shocked then apologizes to Chaeyoung and to Chaeyoung only. Which makes Chaeyoung burst with anger grabbed one of the bullies’ collar even though they were way taller than her

“Don’t. Apologize. To. Me. Apologize. To. Dahyun” Chaeyoung was furious

“Chaeyoung stop its fine” Dahyun pulling Chaeyoung away from the bully

The leader of the bullies stepped up being frustrated how ridiculous the bully underlings were

“Yah! Why are you getting scared?! That’s just Chaeyoung she’s a small kid!” The bully leader was shouting

“Who should you be afraid then?” A voice came from the back of the Leader with a tall silhouette

the underlings looked who it was then their eyes got wide quivered with fear, Chaeyoung smirked ‘it’s the end for yall!’ She thought and lastly the leader turned around saw Chou Tzuyu staring at them

They were afraid of Chou Tzuyu because she was the highest class of the high class or we could say the god tier or any higher than that

Chaeyoung was the second one but because of Chaeyoung’s height she became less intimidating

Tzuyu can expel other students or fire someone inside the School because her Family owns 75% of the stock but she never exercises her power because it was unfair even though some of them don’t deserve it

The bully leader was shaking at the sight of Tzuyu staring at her

“I-i i a-am S-s-sorry, T-t t tzuyu-shi” the bully leader was holding her pee because of how scared she was

The bell rang for the first period

“What did Chaeyoung said? Don’t apologize to Us. Apologize to Dahyun and do it fast we have class” Tzuyu was still staring right at them like sucking their souls out

“I don’t care about the class” Chaeyoung said nonchalantly upon hearing this Tzuyu rolled her eyes ‘of fucking course’ she thought

“Dahyun, we are Sorry!” The bullies said in Unison

“I-It’s fine ㅋㅋ” Dahyun was faking a faint laugh she was still hurt by the bullies

“Do it again or your Parents won’t have Companies to run anymore. Now scram” Tzuyu said sincerely and the bullies run off

It was that Day Dahyun promised to repay Tzuyu for the rest of her life even if Tzuyu kept saying its fine and it wasn’t a big deal

“Hi, Ms. Chou” Dahyun bowed down to greet Tzuyu with high respect

They were walking heading to Tzuyu’s office

“It’s just the two of us Dahyun-ah please speak freely to me” Tzuyu’s voice was soft and sincere making Dahyun’s heart flatter

“You have a meeting from “that” Company in about 10 mins so we should hurry up” Dahyun said

Upon entering the elevator, there was man in his 25-ish feeling so full of himself with a strong perfume odor making Tzuyu’s face in a slight disgust with him is his assistant also full of himself making a flirty eye to Tzuyu while she was just staring at him and making him feel uncomfortable making his head turn in front

“Do you know who the CEO is?” The assistant asks his boss

“Nah, Dad wanted me to conduct a research about her but I was lazy to do so and all I know is that her name is Chou Tzuyu. I heard she’s just a pretty face. She’ll sign this contract I bet ya” The man said while checking his self on the elevator door’s reflection while the assistant chuckled

The assistant turned again to Tzuyu checking her out making Dahyun to ball her fist but Tzuyu kept her calm tapping Dahyun’s hand signaling her that it’s fine

“Wow this Company sure has beautiful workers! Hey, you look fine as hell. Want me to take you out after we sign this Deal?” The assistant said making the boss turned his head to also look at Tzuyu nodding his head saying that Tzuyu was also his type

“Can you make me a Coffee, Darling? We’re having a meeting at Conference Room 3 I’ll be waiting for you” the boss said then winking at Tzuyu

It was a long ride for them for Tzuyu’s office and all of the conference room is on the top floor

“If you don’t mind me asking. What is this deal?” Tzuyu was calm

In Dahyun’s head ‘oh boy another one’ side eyeing Tzuyu

“Well, for you to understand I’ll put it in simple words” the assistant and the boss were chuckling “If the CEO signs this then it will be big for us. You get that?” The assistant winking at Tzuyu

“What if the CEO doesn’t sign this deal of yours?” Tzuyu asks always being calm and reserved no wonder her Father chose her as the CEO

“Nah, the CEO will sign this. There’s no way a pretty face has a brain. That will never mix for a Woman” the boss said while laughing

They were reaching the top floor when the Assistant asks

“Say, what’s your name? So, I can call you out once the deal is done” He’s being so cocky than ever before

The elevator stopped at the top floor the boss and the Assistant made way so that Dahyun and Tzuyu can pass first. Tzuyu turned around to see the 2 gentlemen making them confused on what was happening that the two of them were still inside the elevator

“Dahyun, hold the floor”

Dahyun ran to Tzuyu’s side to hold the floor

“What are you doing?! We have a meeting. Get out of the way!” The boss was getting furious on Tzuyu’s action

“You asked for my name. Right? I am Chou Tzuyu, the CEO”

The two guys froze sinking what Tzuyu said. The assistant run a quick search on Tzuyu on his phone and his eyes got wide letting his boss look that the girl who they were flirting and insulting is indeed in fact the Chou Company’s CEO. They haven’t said a word to Tzuyu being dumb struck by the information and Tzuyu was getting impatient so she talked

“I will not be signing your Deal. Not with the fact that you were Insulting me that’s just the 5% on why I’m not signing. The remaining 95% is how incompetent your Company is I did a background research unlike you lazy buffoons. I’ve searched on how you run your business. It’s sloppy and I don’t want any of that. I will send you every detail on why I’m not signing this Deal and I don’t think your little heads can comprehend it”

They were on the verge of crying because this deal was big for their company and they blew it away for being an Idiot but even so they are not idiots Tzuyu still wouldn’t sign the deal because of how pathetic their Company is compared to hers. They were about to say something when

“Ms. Kim, send them down. The “meeting” is over”

Tzuyu went to her office right away

Dahyun was holding her laughter and send the 2 gentlemen down with a blank expression on their faces

“You should’ve done your research. She’s not just a pretty face” It was Dahyun’s turn to wink to the both of them after closing the elevator

Dahyun went to Tzuyu's Office after sending the 2 gentleman down knocking first and waited as Tzuyu signaled her to come in

"Call for an emergency meeting to our Japan Headquarters"

Dahyun then turned on her big screen placing the Camera in-front of Tzuyu and calling the Japan Headquarters soon accepted by Ms. Myoui Mina

"Good Morning. Ms. Chou” Mina bowed on her screen to pay respect for Tzuyu and Tzuyu smiled warmly to Mina and reciprocating the bow

"You're the same with Dahyun having formalities when in fact its just us. Just give  
me a report" Mina giggled so cute making Tzuyu and Dahyun's heart fluster

"Yes. We are still the top Company here in Japan but there's one Company who is making a noise in Osaka. I will do a background check on that Company if they are crossing our line"

Tzuyu was startled by this information. 'Is this a new company?' She thought

"Let Ms. Hirai be part of this Conversation please, Mina. As she should be!" Tzuyu was frustrated Momo always does this every meeting disappearing like she isn't the Manager of the Japan Headquarters alongside with Mina

Momo entered with Mocha Frappe on her hand waving at Tzuyu on their screen making Mina and Dahyun's head shake with disapproval. Tzuyu was massaging her temple on how Momo was very Calm with the Situation

"I heard everything. Don't fret as I am flirting with their Manager" Momo said while sitting down her feet on the conference table being Chill while the three of them had a wide eyed look

"You what?! Pabo-ya!" Dahyun was now frustrated with Momo if Momo was in Korea then she could’ve stangled her

“Okay! Okay! Let me explain! The Company we are dealing with isn’t new it’s just that their Manager in Japan Headquarters who’s new Ms. Minatozaki Sana. The one who I am flirting with if you’re asking. Despite of being the new manager she has strategize to pave way for the Company and the name of the Company we are dealing is Yoo Group of Company which is also base in Korea”

‘Why don’t I know about this Company. I’m being too comfortable didn’t know someone’s coming for the spot’ Tzuyu thought having to strategize once more to remain as the number one in ranking

“Speaking of Flirting! There was another Code Elevator incident” Dahyun said making Tzuyu roll her eyes, making Mina gasp while holding her mouth and making Momo spit some of her Frappe and arranging her sit

Dahyun spared no details upon telling the new code elevator incident. Mina and Momo was listening intently

“Yaaaa they never learn. Do they? You could’ve stopped the Company from running. Those bastards” Momo said while sipping her drink

“WHERE ARE THEY HUH?!” Everyone was startled because Chaeyoung burst in to Tzuyu’s office and was listening the whole time about the Incident making her furious and was about to fight

“Jesus Chaeyoung-ah! Why?! Why are you here?! We are having a meeting!” Dahyun had a mini heart attack from Chaeyoung she was gasping for air

“Yah I own a stock here. Might as well join the “Meeting”” Chaeyoung was being cocky having a stock from the Chou Company

“You only have 2% of our Stock. What is there to brag?” Tzuyu said with a straight forward face but also in confusion making everyone giggle and Chaeyoung flustered

After some useless bickering they continued their meeting with Chaeyoung in it

——-

Jeongyeon was also in a meeting with her Sister. They were talking about the statistics of their Company who was in the number 2 spot and we all know who’s the first

Jeong was getting bored and she was getting sleepy, so she yawned making her sister step on her foot

“Ouch?!” Jeongyeon mouthing her sister so they wouldn’t distract the presenter

“This is a proposal from the board of Directors that we should partner up with the Chou Company”

The presenter said making the Yoo Sisters widen their eyes

“I thought we are trying to push to the top? Why are we having an alliance with one of our competitors?” JY’s sister asked everyone with an irritated voice

“We cannot gamble everything Ms. Yoo. The Chou Company is the best Company this past few years because of Mr. Chou’s Daughter. I heard that one Company is now in shambles because they(Chou Company) didn’t sign a certain deal making them lose some of their investors. We all know how petty they can be and will take their revenge and assemble some of the Companies to crush the Chou Company and all We can do is have an alliance with them”

The Yoo Sisters understood the situation. Seungyeon was hesitant at first but gave a go to the proposal but it was the best solution so far the Chou Company is the strongest Company out there and hope they can make a deal out of this

“So, Who is this Daughter?” Jeongyeon was curious

The presenter swiped the screen to feature the face of Tzuyu

“This is Mr. Chou’s Daughter. Ms. Chou Tzuyu”

Making everyone in the room had a little discussion about Tzuyu

After seeing Tzuyu’s face Jeongyeon’s heart skipped a beat making her face in a blank state. ‘Beauty and brains. What a combo’ Jeongyeon thought while smiling a little bit

The presenter continued the report

“There will be a convention tomorrow. I hope it will be the way we can talk to the Chou Company though there’s a 50/50 chance that they’ll attend considering how busy they are so I think that they’ll be using a representative and we still haven’t picked who will be our represent-“

The presenter was caught off by Jeongyeon

“I-I’ll go” Jeongyeon raised her hand making everyone gasped because it was the first time she was interested in their Company’s endeavor

“Yah! What are you doing? You don’t even like conventions. Might as well going anywhere Company related” Seungyeon whispered to Jeongyeon

“For a change? I want to” Jeongyeon shrugged or maybe Jeongyeon just wishes that Tzuyu will be going

Making Seungyeon sigh but a good sigh because her Sister is now getting involved in their Company. Jeongyeon is smart and her sister knows she can have a deal with the Chou Company


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongtzu ceo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the continuation idk if I should stop here or no

It was the Day of the Convention and Tzuyu was in her Office early in the Morning made Dahyun wonder as to why

For Today’s Outfit Tzuyu wore Versace Medusa Accent Knit Dress  
Heels: Louboutin Cosmo 554 100-Patent Leather Pumps  
Bag: Versace Medusa hear Clutch Bag  
(Imagine her Hair and Makeup MAMA 2018 Tzuyu)

“You said yesterday that the Yoo Group and Companies are attending the Convention?” Tzuyu asked Dahyun while reading a newspaper in her Office looking for other Organizations, she could help anonymously

“Yes, and We had our new representative ready Ms. Shin Ryujin. She’s exceptionally good handling people and she’s on her way to the convention”

Tzuyu stopped reading and said

“Bring her back here. I’ll be going” Dahyun was in awe but with a slight worry

“Tzuyu-ah you cannot go. You declined a lot of deals from Companies attending the Convention and Fathers who are asking for your hand to marry their Sons”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes with disgust when she heard Dahyun’s last words

“Well, their Companies are incompetent, lacks movement, motivation, doesn’t care for their employees. They just want the money and fame. If I could turn them down again I would and besides I should sharpen my senses, there are Companies who has potential trying to get our Spot”

Pertaining to the Yoo Group and Company and Other rising Companies that are not on their side

Dahyun understood what she meant, and she couldn’t argue with Tzuyu anymore

“Alright if you say so. I’ll ready your car and escort”

Tzuyu was about to protest about the escort

“Don’t try to argue with me on this Tzuyu-ah whether you like it or not. You need protection” Dahyun was being protective to Tzuyu at this point

It was her time to defend Tzuyu the way they defend her from the bullies before

Tzuyu had an online and actual meeting before she goes to the convention. She strategizes everything to improve her expansions especially the Japan Headquarters that was giving Tzuyu a headache especially because of a certain Manager and non-other than, Momo. Chaeyoung checked in with Tzuyu saying that they should have a little shopping spree once everything is calm and tells her if She needs anything, she can count on Chaeyoung which Tzuyu was really thankful for

When everything was ready, they directly went down to the front door of the building when they were about to leave Dahyun’s tummy rumbled making Tzuyu laugh

“You could’ve told me you were hungry pabo. Let’s eat first before going to the convention”

Dahyun was shy with her Boss Baby as she calls her because Dahyun was a little bit older than Tzuyu

They were in a good mood, so they went for a bite on Subways making everybody look at Tzuyu as how she was so gorgeous entering the food chain. Dahyun ordered for herself, Tzuyu and her escorts. She was the “conversationalist” making small talks, laughs and jokes with Tzuyu’s escorts while Tzuyu just smile and chuckle

Even though they were afraid of Tzuyu her workers know that Tzuyu has a golden heart. She may not say a word, she always checks the HR Department if her workers have needs whether it’s personal or not and that’s why her workers reciprocate by doing their best because of how well they are taken care of. She might not show it, but she cares a lot

After their small Lunch they are on their way to the Convention which was held in KINTEX Exhibition Hall. They were nearing the place and there were a lot of Media lurking and that’s also why Tzuyu needs escort

The escort formed two lines having space in between so Tzuyu and Dahyun will be safe. They kept on close tabs with the two ladies because of how reporters wanted a scoop from the Chou Company which was a bad luck for them because Tzuyu just walk straight with a serious face and entered the Convention but a lot of Paparazzi took a picture of her how she was Model figured and making an Article about it 

After entering the Convention, she was now greeted by Old Men who tries to either woo her or win her hand for their Sons which she strongly and greatly declined every offer she encountered. She was irritated thinking she shouldn’t have volunteered to go but doesn’t want her new representative to experience this business bullshit

“One of the CEO’s of Yoo Group of Company will be making a short speech”

Dahyun whispered to Tzuyu it was a great excuse from the disgusting men. They went to the Atrium but stayed far back cause she doesn’t want to cause a scene as this was just her third time attending the Convention. She was a big deal after all

“I am Yoo Jeongyeon from the Yoo Group of Company”

For Jeongyeon’s Outfit for the Day  
Dress: Alessandra Rich Button-Detail Tweed Mini Dress  
Shoes: Prada Stiletto Sandals

Jeongyeon started giving a speech on how to run a good company, care for their employees, meet requirements on time and other points to be taken by new and old leaders. She exceptionally has good points about leadership which gained a nod from Tzuyu

‘So, this is Yoo Jeongyeon’ Tzuyu thought with an intrigued face wanting to know more about this person. Who’s making a way in Japan and being the Top 2 Company in Korea

After Jeongyeon’s speech she went down and Tzuyu was ready to meet Jeongyeon as Jeongyeon saw Tzuyu approaching her. ‘What a Lucky Day’ Jeongyeon thought surprised that Tzuyu was attending the boring Convention instead of her representative. They are at the center of the Atrium slightly causing a scene as two great Companies had like a one on one battle a lot of spectators were capturing the encounter

Jeongyeon was keeping her composure ‘She’s pretty from the Photos but nothing beats meeting her in person’ She thought

“Hi, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, One of the CEO’s of Yoo Group of Company”

Jeongyeon reached out her hand to shake Tzuyu’s hand but having doubts if Tzuyu would reciprocate it

“Good Afternoon Ms. Yoo. I’m Chou Tzuyu, CEO of the Chou Company”

Then Tzuyu reciprocated the handshake as Tzuyu analyzes Jeongyeon she thought that She has silky and soft hands

“I know who you are Ms. Chou” Jeongyeon proclaimed

“Then why did you let me introduce myself in the first place?” Tzuyu was intrigued as to why?

Why are they still holding hands?

“I wanted to hear your voice. Rumors says you don’t talk” Jeongyeon was being a little bit cocky but still being genuinely friendly with Tzuyu

Dahyun sensed something making her react with an O shape face because of Jeongyeon’s words

“Well, Rumors aren’t true I have a mouth, so I do speak”

Tzuyu said with her straightforward face making Dahyun giggle at the back as Tzuyu breaks their hands

Jeongyeon was flustered but changed her aura to being serious. As she did not go here to flirt with Tzuyu or did She?

“I-I’m Proposing” Jeongyeon told Tzuyu making Dahyun wide eyed and Tzuyu startled

“Are you asking me to Marry You?” Tzuyu was startled and mostly confuse. ‘Who do you think you are’ She thought

Jeongyeon sinked in what she said and what was happening and said

“N-NO! That’s not what I meant. I-I meant is that I have a p-proposal for us. No! The Company” She cannot contain herself anymore as she was making a fool of herself

‘This girl is stupid ㅋㅋㅋ’ Dahyun thought

Tzuyu was a little bit irritated,confused yet endeared. She thought that Jeongyeon is a pabo but a cute one. Wondering how she maintained their Company’s Number two spot

“Can we talk in private Ms. Yoo? As people are now looking at us making me uncomfortable. Meet me at Pierre Gagnaire á Sèoul @7:30pm surely you know the place” Tzuyu hates big crowds or people looking at her

‘Is this a date?! Oh My God! A dinner with Chou Tzuyu’ Jeongyeon couldn’t contain her thoughts

“Sure! See you there Ms. Chou. Have a nice Day” She bowed with respect

“Have a nice day also Ms. Yoo” Tzuyu reciprocated the respectful bow looking at Jeongyeon’s face one more time 

‘I hadn’t notice this before but She’s really pretty. Wait? What am I thinking?” Tzuyu shook her head trying to erase her thoughts about Jeongyeon

Tzuyu roamed around the convention studying what other Companies have. She stayed for about an hour then head back to her Office after a taking a sit Tzuyu got a call from the former President

“My Baby, how are you? I heard that you went to the Convention you could’ve let it handle by the Representative” he was concerned by his Daughter’s well-being

“I’m okay a-pah I just want everything to be smooth just like how you ran the Company before. How are you and má-mah?”

Her Father chuckled as she fits to be the Boss

“Your má-mah and I are fine. Worry about yourself! When are you getting married?” Her Father asked jokingly

“A-pah~!” Now they were both chuckling talking about personal issues and problems. As they are very close with each other from time to time her Mother would talk to the phone and now they were finishing

“I’ve got to go A-pah. I still have a meeting. 我爱你” She said

“Meeting or a Date? Haha don’t strain yourself too much 我爱你 my baby”

They ended the call worrying if she talked more, she’ll miss her Parents and she cannot see them considering how busy she was nowadays

Few moments the Japan Headquarters called Tzuyu’s Office, Dahyun immediately assembled Tzuyu’s screen and camera

“What do I owe the pleasure, Mina? And Oh, wow you’re here Momo. Why?” Dahyun and Tzuyu was shocked

“We are waiting for the other line, Ms. Chou” Mina said

“YAH TZUYU!” It was none other than Son Chaeyoung

“Why are you shouting? What’s the meaning of this?” Tzuyu was confused as to Dahyun also

Tzuyu was confused why would be Chaeyoung be part of a meeting then Momo lift her phone to the screen

“Explain this!”

It was Tzuyu and Jeongyeon shaking hands at the center of the Convention. It was the big talk of the business industry as of the moment

Tzuyu can’t help but recall her encounter with Jeongyeon who she found attractive. Wait what?

“It’s Yoo Jeongyeon one of the CEO of Yoo Group of Company. What’s wrong with it?” Tzuyu said non-chalantly

“What’s wrong with it my ass! It’s the talk of the Business Industry. Making some of the Companies furious as you are making “friends” with the Yoos” Chaeyoung said with a loud voice which makes Mina’s head hurt

“I think it’s a good way for our Company. Don’t get me wrong Ms. Chou even though our Company is on the top we still need more Alliance. Maybe they can help us here in our Japan Headquarters because Momo is no use she’s just flirting with Sana, no work. I also heard that the one with the recent elevator incident is making a move having an alliance with other Companies to bring you down” Mina explained thoroughly and carefully to make sure Momo and Chaeyoung also understood

All of them nodded at Mina’s explanation making Mina blush. Happy how her opinions got heard again she really loves the Company and her friends

“Just be careful with them. Alright? Heck why am I warning you? You’re Chou Tzuyu! You can handle them. Tzuyu jjang!” Momo giving thumbs up on Tzuyu with a flashy smile and Tzuyu just rolled her eyes

“I checked on Jeongyeon. She’s quite stylish and good looking. Wow she’s the same as you Tzuyu-yah young businesswoman! No wonder! I gotta admit I can imagine the two of you as partners” Chaeyoung said making Mina, Dahyun and Momo nod

“Immeetingwithherlater” Tzuyu said it quick

“What? are you a rapper now? Dahyun asked Tzuyu

“I’m meeting her later Dinner time”

They all gasped except for Dahyun and Of Course Tzuyu

Tzuyu doesn’t know what’s the big fuss about it. Yes, she thought Jeongyeon was pretty but whats with the big reaction from her friends she’s getting

Mina was holding her mouth, wide eyed by the information, Momo was with a dumb face trying to process what was happening, Dahyun who was smiling and very happy with it and Lastly Chaeyoung was shocked clapping slowly

“Waah Tzuyu has a date! Waaah Daebak!” Chaeyoung still clapping

“No. It’s about a proposal”

“What? She’s asking you to marry her?!” Momo was really lost on this Conversation

‘Another pabo’ Dahyun thought

“Are you all crazy? It’s a business meeting. I’ll be going now. I need to get ready” Tzuyu thought that her friends are stupid and crazy

“Waaah she’s getting ready for her date waaaah” Chaeyoung said unending slow clapping

Tzuyu rolled her eyes then signaling Dahyun to turn off the Chat Room. She went home after the so called “meeting”

She was now relaxing on her bathtub thinking what’s the Proposal. Minutes later she got tired and slept for a while which she clearly needs because she woke up a little bit early. She heard a knock on the door it was one of her service maids reminding her it’s almost time.

She got out of the shower and got ready for the meeting. She was keeping it simple having a light make up and a loose back ponytail

Tzuyu’s Dinner Outfit  
She wore a Gucci Stripes Beige Tailored Suit with a white silky tank top to cover partnered with a Stuart Weitzman Nearly nude Sandals to compliment what she wore. That’s being simple for her

She was ready to meet Yoo Jeongyeon once again

—-

“Unnie, help me please what do I wear?! Please help me” Jeongyeon was pleading to her sister

“Relax! It’s just a simple meeting. What’s to worry about? You’re not like this. You’re seriously creeping me out” Seungyeon giving JY a disgust look

“That she might not like me?! I-I mean the uhm Proposal. It’s just that... argh! Please Unnie please! I’m going crazy!” Jeongyeon was now holding her head she’s literally going crazy of excitement and nervousness

Seungyeon helped her sister just to keep her quiet and sane. They went to Jeongyeon’s walk-in Wardrobe Closet

They have been picking JYs Outfit, but she kept on insisting it’s not good or appropriate making SY frustrated  
probably kicking JY every now and then. SY needs to think so she let her sister have a nice warm shower to clear her nervousness  
so that her sister could pick what she would wear 

JYs outfit for the Meeting picked by Seungyeon  
A Ralph Lauren "Blue Chambray" Double-Breasted Cotton Blazer partnered with Christian Louboutin Adox Boot

After JY have her shower she went back to where her sister is. She still wants to rebel about SYs pick, but she hit JY and told her to just wear what was picked for her

Jeongyeon wore SYs pick and she finally relaxed saying it was perfect

Jeongyeon was excited yet nervous for their 2nd encounter so she gets ready very carefully and pretty even though she was already pretty after some bickering with Sister and getting ready, Jeongyeon was ready to meet Tzuyu

\-------

the first one to arrive was Jeongyeon 

"Hi Ms. Yoo, your exclusive sitting is ready" said the receptionist

Of course, Jeongyeon picked the most expensive and exclusive sitting just for Chou Tzuyu so she went ahead followed by 2 of her bodyguards

It was near a beautiful window with a beautiful view was with them making Jeongyeon love the scenery. She was used on having her meals on the regular area not the exclusive ones 

She was so relaxed watching the view when She heard some murmurs from the regular area. She turned around to see Chou Tzuyu wearing a simple business attire yet very sophisticated making her nervousness come back again and everyone was looking at her with awe and sticky eyes from Men 

The receptionist pointed out where Jeongyeon is. The locked their eyes together while Tzuyu was walking towards Jeongyeon it had a strong tension and some guests took a photo.

Jeongyeon was trying to be calm

Tzuyu was followed also by her 2 bodyguards when Tzuyu arrived Jeongyeon greeted her 

"Good evening Ms. Chou. You looked so beautiful. As always" 'Am I blushing? But why?' Tzuyu thought

She really cannot pint point if she was having a little crush or feelings for Jeongyeon. She really doesn’t have any clue about love and crushes some thought she was a robot

"Good evening Ms. Yoo. Thank you, your outfit suits you. May we take a sit?" and they did Tzuyu roam her head around "I love the view nice exclusive sitting" Jeongyeon blushed with the compliment

"Only for you Ms. Chou" Tzuyu was startled and smiled a little 'Is she flirting?'

"so, what is this proposal?" Tzuyu was really curious but also diverted Jeongyeon being "flirty"

Jeongyeon was now in serious mode

"We cannot deny that your Company is the highest in ranking. I did a research on your company with all due respect you really have high standards upon selecting your Alliances, but I think it’s not as strong as you think"

Jeongyeon stopped talking searching for Tzuyu's expression if she should keep going or not. Tzuyu was shocked how articulate and bold Jeongyeon was then she spoke

"Keep Going then I'll say what's on my mind" Tzuyu said with all seriousness making Jeongyeon a little bit nervous but kinda liking it

"There are Companies below us who's trying to bring you and me down. I've been rejecting a lot of Companies and it's not just you because of how incompetent they are. They are making an alliance from some growing Companies and the ones we had rejected. Let's just say they are all petty for this behavior" making Tzuyu chuckle a bit 'oh Wow! I made Tzuyu chuckle okay okay this is going great' Jeongyeon thought

"The Yoo Group of Company is asking for an alliance with the Chou Company"

"I get your point and I like you being bold, but you have your research wrong. I have strong Alliances that I never made public announcement and the one you knew are the Companies who are new that has potential. Who knows someday they will pass me? Back to the proposal, how will I know you're not double crossing me?" Jeongyeon was flustered but also impressed by Tzuyu " that's why her Company is the best'

"We will be giving 20% of our Stocks and Of course, our Alliance is your Alliance" Jeongyeon gave Tzuyu the paper to sign with the agreement 

"Make it 25%" Tzuyu was persistent having a huge stock from the Yoo Group of Company can prevent double crossing

"Deal" Jeongyeon was very quick to answer and with that Tzuyu knows that she was honest 

"This is unfair. How would you know that I am not double crossing you?"

"This is one thing I guaranteed true from my research, is that you, Chou Tzuyu, is a honest person and I would gradually trust you" Jeongyeon said it with seriousness. Tzuyu was blushing 'okay, now I am really blushing. What is she doing?' 

"That softens my heart a little bit Ms. Yoo but I'm offering you 9% percent of our stock whether you like it or not" Jeongyeon was feeling things 'How can she be so kind, blunt, smart and gorgeous at the same time? Is this even legal?'

"I am glad that I got through your heart Ms. Chou" She was being a little cocky but kinda scared of Tzuyu responding little did she know Tzuyu can also play 

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Yoo? Is this your sign of proposal as I remembered from our first encounter" Tzuyu was also being cocky and 'flirty?'

Jeongyeon was blushing hard remembering how she misworded her proposal for their Company

They had a little banter here and now while eating. It was like just eating with a friend but with formalities also talking about their future with their Company. Tzuyu told Jeongyeon to come by her office any day next week to finalize the signing of their Alliance.

It was nearing 9:30 PM when they finished their 'meeting' Jeongyeon and Tzuyu had fun. And clearly had because Tzuyu was smiling every now and then. They bid their goodbyes again with formalities 

They got home with a smiling expression plastered through their faces. Seungyeon had a questioned look why do Jeongyeon was so giddy and happy but she just thought that she was happy with signing a contract with the Chou, but little did she know it was about from a certain Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> twitter: @_lmjmchewy

**Author's Note:**

> im doing this in parts maybe ill finish or not depending 
> 
> you can dm me @_lmjmchewy


End file.
